


5 Times Happy Went To The Parker's Apartment

by impravidus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Banter, Board Games, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injured Peter Parker, Misunderstandings, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: and the 1 time they went to his
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	5 Times Happy Went To The Parker's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icymapletree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/gifts).



1

Peter chewed open-mouthed at his pizza rolls that he was too impatient to wait to cool off, getting bleary eyed at the distant sound of the shower running down the hall as he mindlessly watched a video of  [ a guy’s process disposing manganese heptoxide ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zilEg_feZA) . How he got there, he didn’t know. But, the videos were very addicting, and it’s the mindless content that was just sciencey enough to feel productive that he needed.

It had been a long day, and would be an even longer night, but Peter needed fuel and just a few moments of mind numbing nothingness to recuperate his mental strength. 

Peter was by no means dumb. He was top of his class, was on top of his homework despite the little free time he had, and completed all of his research papers and projects the week they were assigned despite having a month to complete them. However, it was midterm season, and his schedule doomed him to have back to back end of quarter tests all day with a fifteen minute car chase he had to intercept during his only break and lunch, leaving him a total of five minutes to catch his breath, devour his leftover fried rice and teriyaki chicken, and use the bathroom (because crime fighting is hard on the bladder, okay?) before he had two more tests to finish. 

So, Peter wasn’t dumb. It wasn’t the content or rigor of his classes. He was just a little… overworked.

He peeled himself off of the island chair, and trudged to the fridge, pulling out a can of sprite to hopefully boost his energy. It was non-caffeinated (after the Coca-Cola fiasco of 2017) but the bubbles and ice cold metal was a good jolt to his senses.

When he returned to the counter, his pizza rolls were finally at a manageable temperature, and he could eat them without burning off his taste buds (which regenerated moments after they were burnt off, so he really had trouble rationalizing the waiting game), so he continued to mechanically pop them into his mouth as he clicked the next video.

There was a knock at the door that pulled him out of his fog. Furrowing his brows as he plodded to answer. 

As he opened the creaky door, he stared even more confused. “Happy? What are you doing here?”

Happy, obviously nervous, tried to keep a neutral face. “May didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what…?” 

“That we…” Happy trailed off. “Tonight. We’re…” He stopped. “Shouldn’t you be on patrol now? You’re usually on patrol now.”

“I’m eating because  _ you _ said you didn’t want to be the one who peels me off the sidewalks of Queens after I pass out from low blood sugar,” Peter said flatly.

“Right. Well, I… yeah. That’s good. Well, uhm, really, I thought May would’ve…”

The dusty, rusty cogs in his mind were finally turning. “You guys are going out tonight.”

Happy gave an uncomfortable nod.

“You guys don’t have to tiptoe about it. You guys’ve been dating for like, what, four months?”

“It’s a little in the air—”

“So, I mean, I get it. You’re obviously pretty serious about her, and as much of a bad foot we got off on, you really have proven yourself to be so much more than just the guy who ignores my voicemails. I mean, you saved my butt in Europe, and I know you’d save it again if you could. You do! And I can tell that you really care about May, and all that matters to me is that she’s happy and she’s safe, and those are two things I know she is when she’s with you.”

Peter popped another pizza roll in his mouth. “I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together, not just because of May, and I can tell you’re really worried about earning my approval and constantly keeping things good so that I like you, but you don’t have to because you’ve already got my approval, and I definitely like you. I’ve really liked the time we’ve had together, and I’m certain that there’s no one I trust more about my Spider-Man stuff than you. Well, no other adult man who is alive.”

He licked his fingers. “You’re a really great guy, and if things work out with you and May, I’d be honored to have you as my step-Uncle. And if things don’t work out, I, well, I know I should be giving you the whole shovel talk, you know, the whole ‘I’ll come find you and use my superstrength to crush your tibias into dust,’ but really, you two are adults, and I’m sure you would never end it without a good reason and neither would she, so whatever happens, I know you’ll still be there for me to come to, and even though I’ll be supporting May, it doesn’t erase the fact that I really care about you, and there’s a spot in my life that’s made just for you.”

He wiped his wet fingers on his plate and sucked the crumbs off. “So, stop worrying about me, because it’s all good. We’re all good. Just focus on you and May, because all the stuff with me is easy. You get me, even if you don’t think you do. I’m pretty easy to get. So keep trying to get May, if you feel what I mean. She’s got a whole life behind her that got her where she is now, so there’s lots to learn. I’m still learning all of it too. And I’m excited to get you one day. We’re all just figuring it out as we go, so stop freaking out about it because we don’t know the right way to do it either.”

He sipped his Sprite. “So we just gotta do it together, y’know? So, let us.” 

He pressed a fist to his mouth as he burped silently. “You and May have a good time tonight, alright? When she comes home she’s always so super happy, so know that. Know that you make her super happy, and I hope she makes you super happy too.”

He smiled, grabbing his plate. “And I hope one of these days we can have dinner all together.”

He placed the plate in the sink, rinsing it in lukewarm water. 

“That’d be nice,” Happy said, stunned and nearly speechless.

Peter chugged the rest of his Sprite and gave a thumbs up. 

On cue, May came out from her bedroom in a tight red dress and black heels, her hair in a fancy updo. “Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Happy said, a bright smile on his lips as he gaped at the sight of his gorgeous date. “You look gorgeous.”

She ducked her head down. “Oh, stop.”

“You do. You look amazing,” Happy insisted.

Peter grinned. “I’ll leave you to it. I’m heading out on patrol.”

Happy turned to him, with a soft but stern look. “You patch in if anything—”

“I will, and Karen will notify you with even the smallest scrapes. There will be no disengaging the sensors today. Don’t worry.”

“There better not ever be any disengaging of  _ any _ sensors.”

Peter waved behind himself as he entered his bedroom. “Have fun, you two! Just not too much fun!”

2

A cold shiver ran down Happy’s spine as he caught sight of the alert pinging on his phone.

**Security Breach in Parker Residence**

It was a Thursday afternoon, so he knew that Peter and May were out of the apartment, so that could only mean one thing. There was an intruder.

The man, luckily in the area while picking up a shipment from Queens, rushed to their apartment.

Checking his phone again, it indicated that the motion sensors were still picking up movement. 

As silently as he could, he twisted his spare key in the door, and entered the apartment, gun in hand as he sneaked around.

There was a thud in Peter’s room, and that cold shiver returned. 

Immediately, his mind spiraled into the worst case scenarios.

A Spider-Man villain of the week that had discovered his identity and was getting intel on New York’s favorite hero? Another disgruntled employee of Tony Stark after his precious intern? The possibilities were endless and it was making the hairs on his arms stand up straight.

The door, still partially open, did nothing to mask the sound of the frantic rustling of the person tearing Peter’s bedroom apart.

What were they searching for? The Spider-Man suit? Top secret notes buried in his notebooks from when he worked in the labs with Tony?

Slamming the door open, pointing his gun forward, he barked out harshly, “Freeze! Put your hands up!”

Peter stared back at him, a piece of beef jerky falling out of his mouth as his hands shot up.

“Peter?” Happy asked, confused, putting down his gun.

“ _ Happy? _ ” Peter replied, even more confused. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _ you _ doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“I forgot my notecards for my AP Lit presentation. Why are  _ you _ here?” Peter asked.

Happy blanched. “Well… I…”

Peter motioned for him to continue.

“The motion sensors picked up movement. I thought someone broke in.”

“There are  _ motion sensors _ in my apartment?” Peter repeated, flabbergasted.

“May knows about them! She consented about having them implemented.”

“Why don’t  _ I  _ know about them?” Peter exclaimed.

“I thought you did!” Happy exclaimed back.

“Are there cameras too?” Peter asked.

“No. No. Of course not,” Happy reassured him.

“So you didn’t know it was me?” 

Happy shook his head. “I wouldn’t’ve come if I’d known it was you.”

Peter bobbed his head, swinging his hands awkwardly. “Well, this  _ is  _ my lunch block, and I have to get back so I’m not late for class so uh…” His eyes scanned his room and widened as he saw the stack peeking out from underneath a pair of banana boxers. “See ya, Happy!” He was about to climb out the window when he eyed the jerky on the floor. Hesitantly, he picked it up and shoved it in his mouth before pulling down his mask. “Okay. This time for real. Bye!”

“ _ Do not eat and swing!” _

3

Peter gasped, grabbing his chest and heaving heavily. With bared teeth and a dark, hooded glare, he hissed, “You won’t get away with this.”

May cackled triumphantly. “Draw four, Peter. You gotta get four more cards.”

Peter whined, pulling four cards from the pile. “I was almost at Uno.”

“Too bad!” she exclaimed smugly.

Happy put down a red seven.

May whooped loudly, placing down a green seven. “UNO!” She guffawed loudly. “Oh, what was that? Is that the sounds of May Parker’s fourth victory of the night? The champion of Kings in the Corner, Trouble, Scrabble, and now Uno!” 

“No one likes a sore winner, May,” Peter grumbled.

“You just say that because you can’t handle defeat,” she stated.

“This isn’t fun anymore,” Peter said with a pout.

“You need a refill, honey?” Happy asked, getting up with his empty wine glass.

“A water’d be nice, please,” she said, her boastful smirk dissipating into a soft smile.

“One water, comin’ right up,” he said, heading to the kitchen.

“You get to pick the next game,” May told Peter.

“How about we pull out the old Wii?” Peter suggested.

“And what do you have in mind?” May questioned.

“Wii bowling?”

Her smile faded. “No. You wouldn’t.”

He grinned mischievously. “Oh, yes, I will.”

May may have been a champion at board games, but when it came to navigating Wii controls, she was absolutely hopeless. Wii bowling was her kryptonite. She had never made it above a 30, and had a gift for always getting the ball into the gutter. May Parker was a woman with a big heart, and was someone who believed that hatred held you back and blinded you with rage. 

But one thing was for sure. May Parker hated Wii bowling. 

“What’s next on the docket?” Happy asked, handing the glass of iced water to May.

“Wii bowling,” May said unenthused, directly mirroring Peter’s ebullience and shit-eating grin.

“Oh! I’ve never played!” Happy said. “Never did get into Wii.”

“It’s really easy. I’m sure you’ll be just fine,” Peter said, grinning even wider at May’s glares. “Let’s set it up!” 

To May’s disgruntled disappointment and Peter’s absolute dismay, Happy was a natural at Wii bowling. After the initial “how do I use the remote?” and “so I just flick my wrist like this?” he proved to not only be good at the game, but completely and utterly exemplary.

“Shut the fuck up. You did  _ not  _ just get your sixth strike in a row.” May huffed and leaned back on the couch, arms crossed over her chest.

“It’s just getting the right angle,” Happy said meekly. 

“Oh, so you know about the right angle now, huh?” May asked.

“Ew. Gross, May. Did not need that image in my brain at all, thank you very much,” Peter grimaced.

Happy sat down on the recliner. “Maybe we should stop playing…” 

“No. No. We are  _ finishing _ this game,” May said firmly, getting up for her turn. “Okay. C’mon May. You can do this.”

Her ball went into the gutter.

4

“May, I say this coming from your loving, adoring, and caring partner.  _ Please _ let me prepare the turkey.”

“I think I’m doing just fine!”

“You’re about to put mint into the brine.”

“Oh? I thought this was basil.”

Peter chuckled quietly as he watched the two bicker as he mashed the potatoes.

“Honey, please?” Happy pleaded. “Just let me handle the turkey. You’ve still got the green bean casserole and cornbread and banana cream pie. I can handle everything turkey related.”

“At least let me do the stuffing—”

“Please let Happy do the stuffing,” Peter interjected.

May stared at him incredulously. “Betrayed by my own child?”

“I’m sorry, May, but I don’t want this to be the fourth year in a row that we end up eating soggy, burnt stuffing. I can’t even remember what good stuffing is supposed to taste like.”

May sighed. “Yeah.”

“You’re doing great,” Happy murmured, kissing her forehead.

“This could be a good thing, May. Maybe this is the first year we don’t end up ordering Chinese takeout,” Peter said, stirring the potatoes gently.

“But that’s tradition!” May exclaimed.

“It might be nice to make new traditions,” Peter said. He nodded his head at Happy.

May softened. “Yeah. You’re right.”

“What kinds of Thanksgiving traditions do you have, Happy?” Peter asked.

“Well, when I was a kid, we would go and help pass out food at the local homeless shelters,” Happy said.

May smiled softly. “Well, we  _ are _ having an early dinner. Do you think we can make it in time to help the dinner rush?”

“I think we could.”

So, that’s how they ended up downtown, May and Happy preparing plates, and Peter in his Spider-Man suit, passing out essentials bags and talking to the wide eyed kids.

Happy nudged May in the arm. “He’s a good kid.”

May nodded. “Yeah. I know.”

Peter did a backflip and the kids cheered. 

“I don’t know how he does it, but every life he touches, he makes it better. He sure as hell made mine better,” Happy said, scooping corn onto a plate.

“He’s got a way of doing that,” May said, pouring gravy on the mash.

Peter carried two kids and spun them around, their laughter ringing out in the dining hall.

“He loves doing this kind of stuff,” May said. “He goes to the children’s hospitals on his weekends, and when he had lab nights with Tony, he would stop by the ones in Manhattan. He made sure that the news outlets didn’t know about it though. He just does it because he likes to brighten up their days.”

She lets out a small breath. “After the blip, he knew that people had moved on, and he had to reestablish himself as Spider-Man again. So, he started small, and he went and visited the orphanages that were honestly overflowing after everything that happened. And he just, at first he would come home and break down in tears because he just wanted to do more for these kids, but then, he would come home determined. He started to learn how to work with yarn so he could make hats for these kids. It takes him less than an hour to make a hat now, and he does it every free moment he’s got. I’m sure he even does it in class. And now we’ve spent, God, so much on yarn, but he’s made so many hats for them now that the weather is getting colder, and he’s… he’s just so good. He’s doing so much good, but he never feels like it’s good enough, so he just keeps giving and giving.”

“I think,” Happy started, “after everything that happened with Tony, he feels like he has to prove himself, but he doesn’t realize that he’s already earned it. Just him being him is enough.”

Peter looked to them and gave them a thumbs up.

“He’s gonna change this world, and it’s gonna be for the best,” Happy said.

5

**Peter Parker: hey happpy**

**Peter Parker: sorry to bother but could you please come to the apartment?**

**Peter Parker: totally understand if you’re busy or too far away**

**Peter Parker: this is peter by the way**

**Peter Parker: parker**

Happy stared at his phone, an unsettling bubble in his gut at the words.

_ happy :-) hogan: Are you okay? _

**Peter Parker: oh yeah! dw about that**

Happy let out a sigh of relief.

**Peter Parker: i kept the sword in to stop the bleeding**

The breath was kicked out of Happy’s lungs.

_ happy :-) hogan: Peter. Please tell me that you are not currently impaled by a sword right now. _

**Peter Parker: it’s really not that big**

Happy took a shaky breath and rubbed his temples, grabbing his jacket and keys.

_ happy :-) hogan: I’m omw. Don’t. Move. _

After a nerve-wracking fifteen minute drive, Happy barged into the apartment. “Peter? I’m here!”

“In the bathroom!” Peter called.

Happy sucked in a sharp breath as he entered the blood soaked bathroom, Peter sitting sheepishly in the bathtub, a thin rapier going in and out of Peter’s shoulder, poking out a good foot out the other side.

“Oh, hey Happy!” Peter said, an energetic and casual hand wave with the arm that wasn’t currently impaled by sword.

“Peter, we have to get you to the Medbay,” Happy said slowly.

“Are you sure? I bet a few good stitches will do the trick. You can stitch, right?” Peter asked.

“I-I, I don’t think I’m qualified for this,” Happy admitted.

“Uh oh,” Peter said, a small frown on his face.

“What? What ‘uh oh?’” Happy asked, alarmed.

“I’m healing around the sword,” Peter stated.

“And what does that mean?” Happy questioned, breath quickening.

“It means…” Peter pulled the sword out from his shoulder, blood gushing into the bathroom and soaking his suit even further.

Happy let out a choked gasp. “ _ What are you doing?!” _

“I had to take it out because my healing factor is kicking in and closing around the sword, and I really don’t want to be part sword.” He paused. “Well, no, I  _ would  _ like to be part sword, but maybe not just sticking out of my shoulder. A sword arm could be cool. Like instead of a forearm, having a sword? But I’d probably want it to be detachable so I can have a real arm too. Couldn’t really play Minecraft if I had a sword arm. It’d just poke holes into my keyboard.  _ But, _ it could be pretty helpful when I’m cutting veggies for dinner. Do you think it would? I don’t know. Is a sword the same thing as a knife? Literally speaking, they’re pretty different. Size and stuff. But I mean, swords cut stuff. Knives cut stuff. You’d just have to find the right angle and pressure, I guess—”

“ _ Peter!” _

Peter looked up. “Hm?”

“We need to go to the Medbay.”

Peter poked his finger into the wound. “Honestly, if I get a burrito or something, this’ll close on its own.”

“But what about internal damage? What if it hit your nerves or veins o-or…”

Peter sighed. “Can I at least clean up before we go? I don’t wanna get your car dirty.”

“Peter, the last thing I’m worried about is the upholstering in one of ten black Cadillacs I own. I’m more worried about you.”

Peter smiled, swaying in his spot. “Wow. That’s really nice.” 

“Alright. Up we go. Let’s go.”

“But wait. I’m in my Spider-Man suit. What if someone sees me?” Peter asked.

Happy grumbled impatiently, and ran to May’s bedroom, handing him a very large, very long robe.

“Whose robe is this?” Peter asked, slipping his arms into the soft fabric.

“Mine. Now, c’mon, we gotta—”

“You have a robe here?” Peter interrupted.

“Yes. I have a robe here. We can have this conversation when we are in the car, okay? So let’s—”

“Does May have a robe at your house? Is that a thing you do when you’re with someone for a long time?”

“May doesn’t wear robes, now let’s—”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. She used to wear robes but now she gets really hot. She says it’s a menopause thing, though I’m still not really sure what that means. All I know is that it makes her get really hot sometimes and we have to turn on the fans that we only use in summer and then I have to put on a sweater.”

At this point, Happy was dragging Peter out of the door, the teen nearly tripping over the robe that he was basically swimming in.

“Do you know about menopause?” Peter asked.

Happy cringed. “Yes. I do.”

“I’ve never been a robe kind of person. It’s like, when I get out of the shower, I just wanna put on my pajamas, you know? No reason to lounge around in my robe. Or like, in the morning. I just put on my clothes for the day. Is that a thing that you start doing when you’re an adult? Because I feel like adults are always the ones wearing robes.”

“I don’t know, kid. Maybe.” Happy, guiding Peter into the passenger side of the car, buckled him in.

“Ben used to have this super fluffy robe that he never wore but I would take when the heat wasn’t working and we were watching TV at night. It was really big, and it didn’t fit me at all, but it kept me warm.” Peter smiled nostalgically. “Your robe isn’t as soft as his, but that’s okay.” He paused. “Did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally used May’s fancy black silk robe for my Darth Vader costume in elementary school?”

Happy smiled softly. “No. Tell me about it.”

“Well, it was second grade…”

5.5

Peter crawled into his bedroom window after calling off an early patrol due to his rumbling stomach and dizzy fatigue. However, as he entered the apartment, he was on high alert when he heard a cry from May’s bedroom.

Crawling silently and briskly on the ceiling to her room, he froze when he heard another voice cry out.

“Oh! Ngh. Oh, yeah.  _ May. _ ”

Gagging and desperate for a memory wiper and some bleach for his brain, he climbed back out of his window and swung to Ned’s house. 

+1

Dinosaurs. It just had to be dinosaurs.

After a very long, very painful, and very chaos inducing fight against real life, actual,  _ Oh My God I Just Saw A Real Life T-Rex And It Looked Nothing Like The Textbooks, _ dinosuars, Queens was left in ruins, including the Parker apartment.

So, they gathered their belongings they could salvage and had stocked away in a storage unit on Jamaica Avenue, and found themselves settling in at Happy’s apartment.

The apartment itself was pretty bland and dismal, honestly. All the walls were a uniform shade of light grey, and the furniture was all seemingly unused and spotless, a bright shade of white with black and grey geometric patterned throw pillows and a white fur blanket hanging off the side. The cabinets were white and so were the granite countertops and so were the chairs at the countertops, the only splashes of color were the mugs in his sink.

“Very…” Peter started. “Uh, clean.”

“I don’t spend much time here. I’m rather working or at yours,” he explained.

“Well, we’ll make it feel more like a home, huh?” May suggested. 

“That’d be really nice,” Happy admitted.

And it did become a home. It started small, with Peter stacking his plethora of fluffy blankets under the side table, rainbows of fabrics brightening up beneath the glass and metal.

Then it was May hanging up photos of all three of them in fancy mirror frames that matched the fancy decor of the apartment.

After that was the shelves, rustic wood adorned with pictures and knickknacks and colorful books.

Then there were carpets, brightening the floors with blues and seafoams. 

The white barstools, after being stained many times by Peter, were replaced by bright teal chairs.

After one too many pizza movie nights and Peter’s unfortunate sauce mishap, they went back to the storage unit and brought in a cushy grey couch from their old apartment that was honestly much more comfortable than the stiff, show couch that Happy had had before.

With flowers on the kitchen counter, constantly replaced in rotation throughout the weeks, and the smells of delicious meals swirling around the rooms, and the ringing of their laughter filling the little space, it became their new home. 

It was a cool evening of a sweltering summer day, and the three sat on the couch with bowls of ice cream, the hum of an infomercial and their light snorts filling the silence.

The three had spent their Saturday together with a matinee showing of  _ Wicked  _ and a lovely pasta dish made by Happy paired with a mountain of cheese and flaky biscuits.

Peter couldn’t help but feel the anxiety radiating off of Happy that May was blissfully unaware of. The man kept stealing nervous glances at the woman who was sucking the caramel off of her spoon and kept clearing his throat, though if it was because of the cold creamy treat, he wasn’t sure.

“May?” Happy said, voice cracking.

May looked up, still sucking her spoon. “Hm?”

“I… oh gosh. Okay.” Happy stood up, and then got down on his knee.

The spoon fell out of May’s mouth as her jaw dropped.

“May, for the longest time, I had been on my own. My life had always been about work and about throwing myself in my work. Long lonely nights, standing on the sidelines of fancy parties that Tony had dragged me to, and even longer lonely days, standing idly by and trying to protect a man that didn’t need protecting. My life being consumed by work made me lose sight of what it was to live for me. But then I met Peter.”

He chuckled softly. “Right. This speech isn’t about you just yet. When I had been assigned as Peter’s liaison, I had resented the job. Head of security, and I was back where I had started. But then, I learned how important it was that he had someone to fall back onto, and how good he was, how much he needed someone to be in his corner, and I know that I had failed him once, but I promise, if I can help it, I will never fail him again.”

“And meeting him led me to you. You and your shy smiles and stubborn, unwavering confidence and dry sarcasm. You, who watches Downtown Abbey with me and does a shoddy British accent when they say words differently. You, who takes the skins off of your peaches because you don’t like the way the fuzz feels and gives me a scandalized look every time I eat a peach with it. You, who takes bubble baths every Saturday with sweet pea body wash and makes me wear avocado face masks with you while we drink red wine. You, who snores like a little lawnmower after three glasses of said red wine, but never with white wine.”

He licked his dry lips. “You remind me that there is so much more to life. That there is so much beauty in life. You show me every time you scan through a wine menu but end up getting the house chardonnay and swirling it in your glass, sipping, and smacking your lips together at the first sip and giving me your long and very detailed consensus because you’re a chardonnay snob. You show me when you get home from work and take your hair out of your bun and shake your hair like a wet dog. You show me when you put your hand over Peter’s chest every time you wait to cross the street to keep him from walking without you.”

He smiled. “You are kind and intelligent and caring and so, so beautiful inside and out. Learning what it is like being a part of your life,” he looked tentatively at Peter, “a part of your family, it has taught me that the beauty in life comes from what you do in it, and the people you do it with. So…”

He pulled out a small velvet box, and popped it open, a simple but elegant ring gleaming under the lamplight. “Can we spend the rest of our lives finding that beauty together?”

May covered her mouth and nodded. “Yes. Yes!”

He pulled her in for a kiss and smiled against her lips, Peter applauding and cheering for them.

It may have been official then, but they had been a family much longer. The apartment was a home, and they were home together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
